Library Romance
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: So...here's Kendra and Sams story a few months after Stacy and Dean meet in the laundry mat. They still have no idea what happened between the two. This is Kendra and Sam's romance. SMUT SMUT SMUT ONESHOT than onto a story of these four


Kendra didn't understand why she always got stuck doing the research whenever they were on a hunt. Kendra sighed as she walked into the library. It seemed quiet…well it was late in the evening all the normal families were out eating dinner and being with their families, while her and her sister Stacy were out killing monsters to protect these normal families. She didn't really want to be bothered so she walked to the back of the library where she knew no one would be. All she could hear was the sound of her flip flops flipping away in the dark silent library. When she finally reached the back she was surprised to find someone actually back there. The guy looked up at her and Kendra felt like blushing. He had to be one of the sexiest handsome men she has ever set her eyes on. He had chocolate brown eyes (did she mention she _loved, loved, loved_ chocolate) and the shaggiest dark brown hair total sex pulling hair. He gave her a little smile that melted her heart because he had dimples and they were the cutest dimples. She wanted to take him home and play with him. She smiled at him and said, "Uh, I'm sorry, do you want to be alone back here?"

She started to turn around when she heard him say, "No, no, it's ok. I'm just doing some research on…a paper." Oh God, even his voice was sexy. What was this man sex in a body?!??!

Kendra turned back around and smiled at him. "Thanks, I'm Kendra by the way."

"Sam." He nodded to her and watched her sit a few chairs down from him. Kendra had brown hair with blond highlights in them, and she wore heavy dark eyeliner that complimented her blue eyes. Her body was average with a little muscle and she had the nicest ass Sam has seen in the longest time. It didn't help either that she was wearing a short black denim skirt and a tank top.

Kendra caught Sam staring at her ass and she smirked. "Like watching my ass?" Kendra was forward like that, she never really thought her words through before she spoke them.

Sam chuckled. "Sorry, it was just a nice view."

She laughed and took out her laptop and turned it on. All they heard was. "Hey sugar, wanna kiss? Give daddy some sugar!" Kendra gasped and started hitting the escape button. Sam lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "I am going to kill her!" She glanced at Sam who had an amused look on his face. "My sister likes to leave her porn sites on my computer. One time she froze my computer up with it and our father walked in and thought I was looking at it."

Sam laughed. "Sounds like your sister and my brother have a lot in common."

Kendra nodded and took a peek to see if her laptop was finally back to its normal self. "Don't worry baby," she said caressing her laptop. "I won't let her touch you ever again."

Sam snickered. "Do you always talk to inanimate objects?"

"Yes, I feel like they are the only ones that truly understand." Sam laughed and nodded looking back at his laptop. It seemed Sam couldn't keep his eyes off this crazy beauty; it has been a while since he has been with a girl. He actually can't remember the last time he was with a girl.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Sam. _Nice, Sam_ he thought.

She slightly smiled. "A paper."

"Oh yeah, on what?"

"The truth of monsters and creatures."

"Really? What a coincidence, so am I." He eyed her suspiciously but shook it off.

"Mr. Charlson's Mythology class 101?" Sam nodded. "I never seen you in that class, you must be in his afternoon class."

"Yeah, late sleeper."

"I'm an early bird myself." Kendra smiled at him and got out of her seat and walked towards one of the shelves. She bent down looking at one of the books and Sam let out a deep breath staring at her ass again. Kendra bit her bottom lip knowing exactly what she was doing and grabbed a book on mythical creatures and walked back over to her seat. She could have a little fun in the library right, when's the last time she actually had some fun other then hunting? "So Sam, you should definitely take a look at this book, it's got some interesting things in it."

Sam looked up from his laptop to see her smiling at him. He swallowed hard and stood up walking over to her. He took the seat next to her and she turned back to her laptop. He wanted to read the book but he couldn't keep his God damn eyes off of her. "So what got you into monsters and creatures?" asked Sam.

"My father…" She glanced up from her laptop unsure how to put this and then a thought popped into her head. She turned her head to face him and smiled. "He used to tell my sister and I stories all the time and I don't know it kind of stuck with me."

He nodded looking back at the book. "What about you Romeo?"

He laughed turning his attention back to her. "Sort of the same with you, Juliet."

"We have such great fathers don't we?!" She laughed as he shook his head laughing too.

"Yup, we do." He watched her suck her bottom lip between her teeth and he felt the heat flow through him. He just loved watching a woman bite her bottom lip. He cleared his throat and looked back at the book. The book did have a lot of information in it, most of it he knew already from his years of hunting but he found it quite odd that a library would have this kind of book hidden in its dusty shelves. "Do you need this anymore?" She shook her head never taking her eyes off her laptop. He got up and put the book back on the shelf. He sat back in front of his laptop mentally scolding himself. _Is there a reason you are not hitting on her?! If you were Dean you would be pulling every trick out of the book?! _

"Actually," she said as she looked back up at him smiling. "I sort of need that back…don't get up I'll get it." She got up and walked back over grabbing the book.

"Hey, are there any other books over there?" He asked standing up and walking over to the shelf. He stood next to her as they skimmed the shelf for anything. Sam looked over at her and then down her shirt. Her breasts were perfect and full looking.

"So, Sam, you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to play with me?" She looked up at him and he quickly diverted his eyes from her chest to her eyes. She had the playfulness smile on her lips. He took her question as an invite and leaned his head down to kiss her. He licked her lips begging for an entrance and when she opened her mouth letting him tango with her tongue she dropped the book in her hands. She moaned as his hands landed on her waist and pushed her against the shelf. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. God he was an amazing kisser!

She unbuttoned his shirt on button at a time and when it was opened it revealed the sexiest body she has ever laid her eyes on. She ran her hands down his chest savoring every inch of his amazing body. His chiseled chest and sculptured abs. Her lips left his and kissed his jaw line, his neck and then down his chest. Sam swallowed hard as she expertly ran her hands down his body and licked her way down his chest. He growled when she bit his nipple and grabbed her face making her kiss him hard. They both moaned and Kendra arched into him. Oh God, she wanted him right now.

Sam slipped her skirt off with one easy motion with his hand. She stepped out of it pulling the rest of his shirt off of him. She ran her hands down his back and they ended up on the table next to theirs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed up. He attacked her neck feeling her need for him as she grinded into him. She moaned and he took off her tank top. His hands landed on her breast, she wasn't wearing a bra and he loved that in a girl. He teased her nipples with his fingers at first making her moan and close her eyes. He put her one breast in his mouth and circled the nipple with his tongue. "Oh…Sam…"

He felt her hands on his belt and unbuckled it. She took it off and threw it on the ground. She tackled with his pants finally being able to undue them. They both laughed and then kissed each other. Sam pulled her up onto his lap. She felt his strong thick cock in the thin fabric of his boxers and the thin fabric of her booty shorts. She grinded down on him and he groaned. He ran his hands down her back softly making her shiver. He continued to kiss her neck but this time softer. She ran her hands down his chest and then teased the edge of his boxers. She heard a deep growl in his chest and she couldn't help but giggle. She finally put her hand in his boxers and felt him. She could feel the size of him and she stroked him. He gasped into her neck. "Shit, Kendra." She had the softest hands and she moved at an ease teasingly pace.

He ran his right hand down the side of her breast lightly making the nipple harden. He raced a circle around it and she gasped lightly. He smiled and licked the nipple then nibbled on it. "Oh, oh, wow…Sam." She said that so breathlessly. The thing this man could do with his tongue! His hand slid slowly down her stomach and into her panties. She moaned feeling his fingers tease her clit and then enter two into her. She lifted her head back in pleasure. She moved her hips with his fingers and both their hands went at a steady pace together.

"You like that?" he asked with a husky voice. "You like to ride baby?" She nodded and closed her eyes in pleasure. He grabbed the back of her head with his other free hand and kissed her roughly. He wanted her so bad.

He put her back on the table taking his hand out of her panties and pulled them off along with his pants and boxers. He grabbed a condom putting it on and kissed his way back up to her. He kissed her stomach and licked the inside of her belly button making her feel a rollercoaster sensation in her stomach. He left butterfly kisses all the way up to her chest and then to her mouth. He positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel her so close to him. Finally he entered her and she arched herself against him. "Sam." He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips in a moan. Her hands were on his shoulders squeezing and digging her nails into him. He thrusted into her gentle at first allowing her to adjust to him but when he felt her move with him he went faster and harder. She moaned and his hands landed on her breast teasing her nipples. She felt both pleasures and felt like she was on a cloud. He pulled her on top of him back in their earlier position.

"You said you liked to ride baby," he said and started kissing her neck. "Let me see you ride."

She expertly grinded her hips into him making him gasp and his hands landed on her hips. When he tilted his head in pleasure she bit it and pulled on his hair making him groan in pain. She started to grind into him faster making him pump into her. "Kendra…Oh God…" His right hand landed on her left breast and squeezed hard.

"Oh…Sam!" His left hand still on her hip holding it tightly and pushing her more into him. He felt her thighs hugging his waist tighter and tighter as he felt her getting closer to a climax.

"Tell me when you're close." She nodded as she rocked into him. Sweat poured from her body and felt herself getting closer. Both his hands now on her breast and Sam knew he couldn't hold on much longer. With a final pinch to her nipples Kendra felt herself coming. "Oh, Sam…I'm coming!" She tilted her head back and they both rocked against the wave of pleasure as they both came. Sam didn't stop there he kissed her neck to show her some passion afterwards and then nibbled on her earlobe making her shiver with after pleasure. "That was the best ride, I had baby," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver again.

"You're welcome Romeo." She kissed his lips and bit teasingly at the bottom one.

They found their clothes everywhere in the back of the library. The two of them packed up forgetting exactly why they came to the library in the first place. Sam walked her out of the library to a maroon Chevy truck. She put her bag into it and leaned on it. Sam bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He knew he would never see her again so he didn't even bother asking her for her number but she did slip a piece of paper in his hand. He looked down to see her screen name 'WhoKilledKenny***.' He laughed at the name and she leaned up taking the back of his head in her hand and kissed him passionately.

"You better IM when you get a chance, you seem to be on that laptop a lot Romeo," she whispered against his lips and looked into his eyes. He smiled and gave her one last kiss. She got in her truck and turned the radio on as he walked back to the motel he was staying at. Boston 'More Than A Feeling' was playing and she smiled. She backed up and headed to the motel her Stacy and her were staying at. She walked into the motel to see Stacy eating, no surprise there, she was always eating and never gained weight…bitch.

"Find anything at the library?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"Oh, yeah you can say that," said Kendra smiling to herself.

Stacy eyed her sister up knowing the look on her face. "Why are you glowing?"

"I am not glowing." Kendra grabbing her towels and walking into the bathroom.

"No way girlie you are not walking out on me!" Stacy put her plate down and ran after her. "Details girl! What happened?!" Kendra closed the door on Stacy and locked it. "Oh come on sis! You can't come in here glowing like that and pretend nothing happened?! Ken…Kendra…" Stacy stopped banging on the door and Kendra could have sworn she heard something on the lines of "I'll get it out of you one way or another." Kendra laughed to herself and sighed still leaning on the door. She thought of Sam and smiled to herself while biting her bottom lip. Sheesh when did she become the blushing type?!

**AN: Ok, so here's Kendra and Sam's story…next a whole story on the four of these guys…it's not as long as Dean and Stacy's story but it works!!! =]**


End file.
